


Crying Island: The Terror of the Trip

by PickleofTruth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, F-Zero (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY, Super Smash Brothers, The Problem Solverz (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleofTruth/pseuds/PickleofTruth
Summary: A group of boat passengers consisting of the likes of Ben 10 and Danny Phantom are stranded on an island after a boat accident.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Crying Island: The Terror of the Trip

Crying Island: The Terror of the Trip  
Note: All characters are aged up to be over 18 years of age.

Once upon a time, there was a boat with a bunch of people on it that was headed for Disneyland. The people on the boat were as follows; Wetman the Handsome Boy, Captain Falcon, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Toph, Cinder Fall, and finally Alfe.   
It should've been an easy boat ride, but things were about to go bad; a hand came down from the sky, took the whole boat, and threw it all the way to an Island, where all the passengers were thrown into.   
Our heroes were greeted at the Island by a nice man named Mr. Willaby. "Welcome to Nice Nice Island!" said Mr. Willaby, "Enjoy your stay!"  
Everyone who was on the boat was annoyed they had missed their trip to Disneyland, but they still decided to just sleep for the night on Nice Nice Island.   
It was at night, when Ben 10 was sleeping, he was kidnapped in a bag! He woke up to find himself in a lab, as Mr. Willaby had kidnapped him in the bag! Next Mr. Willaby was Twilight Sparkle, the head scientist who rules over Nice Nice Island! "I'm going to have fun with you my experiment!" she said.   
The purple scientist horse went over to Ben 10 and started to suck his dick, which at first he enjoyed; but then Twilight started biting down on his cock, and it hurt! Ben 10 said, "Ok horsey, no need to bite down on your treat!"   
Twilight growled, and not like a horse, but more like an angry lion, as she just continued to bite down hard on Ben 10's penis until blood started oozing. Then she tore the dick off!  
Ben 10 screamed like a little girl as Twilight Sparkle chewed down on his torn-off cock, gobbling it up until she gulped it down and licked her bloody lips. "Yummy!" said Twilight, "Okay Willaby, you know what to do!"   
As Ben 10 was crying like a little bitch, Mr. Willaby forcefully shoved a sleeping pill down his throat so Ben 10 would go back to sleep. When Ben 10 was asleep, his body was thrown into a tube filled with chemicals, and he was left in there for a while.   
Meanwhile, it turned out Cinder Fall was working alongside Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Willaby. Cinder laughed about Ben 10 losing his dick and said, "Yes! Now he will be our slave forever!" "Indeed!" Twilight responded, "He and the other men on this island will all be our slaves for us ladies to have fun with!"   
Cinder Fall then decided it was a good time to reveal her secret to Twilight Sparkle, since she thought that purple sparkly horse was incredibly sexy. Cinder took her dress off to reveal she had a dick! "Oh sweet Celestia!" screamed Twilight. "I'm gonna make you queen now little pony!" laughed Cinder Fall.   
Cinder Fall shoved her cock down Twilight Sparkle's pussy and she pounded the pony doctor doggystyle. Twilight screamed in both horror but also pleasure as Cinder Fall creamed her furry purple pussy.   
Twilight Sparkle, now covered in cum, turned to Cinder Fall. "I loved that Cinder," said Twilight, "But now its time for my revenge!" Twilight went over as she started to nibble at Cinder's cock, until she tore it off entirely. Cinder screamed in pain as Twilight shook her head rapidly with the cock in her mouth, enjoying sucking the blood as it splashed her face.  
Cinder then grew another cock, as she injected a special medicine in her genes that helps her regenerate penises whenever Twilight eats them. Twilight went over and ate the next penis Cinder grew as well.   
Meanwhile, Toph joined Twilight's crew as she had kidnapped Captain Falcon and Danny Phantom that same night. "Aw yes!" said Mr. Willaby, "More boys to fuck with!"  
As Twilight Sparkle was done eating Cinder's cocks, she walked over to Willaby and Toph, her face still covered in Cinder's blood. "So you have more boys to experiment on?" smiled Twilight. She smiled as she showed her teeth, covered in blood as well.   
"Sure did!" said Toph. "You should keep the penis on the ghost boy here as we'll have him be tested alongside Benny-boy later." Toph then turned to Captain Falcon. "But this hunk," Toph exclaimed, "He's all mine!"  
Captain Falcon was still asleep, as Toph unzipped his pants. She saw his huge, bulging cock! "Ooooooh!" thought Toph, "A big tasty piece of sausage!" Toph chomped down on Captain Falcon's cock.  
"FAAAAAAAAAAALCOOOOOOOON PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Captain Falcon as he woke up in pain! Toph was biting down on his cock, making angry dog noises as she tried to rip his cock off.   
"Falcon! Punch!" screamed Captain Falcon as he tried to get Toph off of him, but for a petite girl she would not budge. She completely tore off Captain Falcon's huge cock, and nibbled on it like a dog does to their chew toy. "Om nom nom nom nom...." muttered Toph playfully.   
Captain Falcon decided, though he was in pain, if Toph was really happy with his cock now being her chew toy, that he'd just let her have it.   
The next night, Mr. Willaby released Ben 10 from the tube of chemicals, except Ben 10 now had a vagina that developed from the chemicals. "So Benny Tenny," Mr. Willaby, "Have fun with your playmate!"   
Benny Tenny was then thrown into a zoo cage where Danny Phantom was kept in. Danny then went over and fucked Benny up her pussy as the zoo cage rumbled as tumbled with the rough sex inside.   
Outside from the lab, only Wetman and Alfe were still on the beach part of the island. Alfe ate baby crabs and monkeys while Wetman picked his nose. The two of them agreed to find where all their friends went.   
It was then the two of them found a lab in a hidden part of the island. They went the lab to Mr. Willaby, cackling like a madman, as Twiligh Sparkle, Cinder Fall, Toph, and Captain Falcon were all strapped to a wall. Ben 10 and Danny Phantom were also seen fucking each other in a zoo cage.  
"What the fuck is going on here!?" screamed Wetman. Mr. Willaby replied, "I rule Nice Nice Island now bitch!" "Hey!" shouted Twilight, "This is MY island Willaby, get your own!"   
Wetman and Mr. Willaby decided to fight so Twilight could get her island back. Wetman had a sword, while Mr. Willaby used his own penis as a sword. Wetman easily won as he chopped Willaby' penis off with his sword, and Mr. Willby fell to the ground crying like a bitch. Wetman then stomped on Mr. Willaby's skull, killing him.   
As Twilight and the others were released from the wall, Wetman asked again, "Why are you all here being violent!?" Twilight replied, "Because its hot and fun." "Disgusting!" said Wetman, "You will be punished for your actions you evil horse!"   
Before Wetman could do anything though, Alfe snuck up from behind him and took hold of Wetman's entire body. He violently ate Wetman like a hungry monster. Alfe got so full from eating Wetman's entire body he exploded into blood and guts.   
"Oh boy!" said Twilight, Toph, and Cinder after Alfe exploded to death, "FREE COCKS!" Twilight, Toph, and Cinder saw both Alfe's penis lying on the floor, and Wetman's disolved penis lying on the floor as well. Wetman's penis as well his other organs were all disolved from being in Alfe's stomach acids.   
Twilight and Toph fought over Alfe's penis, as each of them took hold of each half of the penis with their teeth. They both growled at each other like angry dogs as they played tug of war with the cock, trying to have it all to themselves.   
Cinder was happily munching on Wetman's penis in the meantime, licking the stomach acid off and eating the whole cock like a tasty treat!   
Benny Tenny meanwhile had laid an egg from being fucked so hard by Danny Phantom. The egg hatched and out popped a Pikachu!   
"Aw what a cute baby Pikachu!" said Twilight Sparkle, "I think I'll name you Mr. Hungry!" "Pika!" said the baby Pikachu.   
And so with the evil Mr. Willaby, the evil Wetman, and the evil Alfe all dead, Twilight Sparkle and her new friends could now all live in peace and harmony with her new friends, as they all ate each other's cocks and lived happily ever after.


End file.
